sargistafandomcom-20200213-history
Sargists
This article is incomplete. You can help by '''expanding it'.'' The Sargists are the main antagonists of Defenders of Earth. They are composed of five main races: the Avians, the Felines, the Canines, the Aquatics and the Equines. Each of these races are so named for their resemblance to anthropomorphic versions of terrestrial animals. Etymology The term "Sargist" is derived from their native language roughly meaning "in all, one" referring to the diversity of races under one goal, whatever that may be. Races Avians See also: Avians The Avians are the leaders of the Sargists. They were responsible for finding the other four races and then banding them together under their banner, often by force. They are by far the most physically diverse of the Sargist species in that they vary as far as back as the Ordereal taxonomy, instead of the usual genic or even familial taxonomies of other Sargist species, and they have dozens if not hundreds of variations. Because of this, their society possesses its own caste system that parallels the wider Sargist one. Masters in battle and persuation, the Avians have dominated numerous aliens and their planets. Felines The Felines are the first Sargist race to be found by the Avians after the now-extinct Reptilians. Like the Avians, the Felines are experts in all forms of combat and are considered a warrior race. Unlike the typical image of brutish, bombastic warriors that charge head first into enemy lines, the Felines of planet Felidis are known for being "the quiet ones" of the Sargists given their enigmatic, tight-lipped nature. This, xenobiologists believe, comes from the stealth hunter lifestyle of their ancestors. Their battle strategies are known for being practical, stealthy and ruthlessly effective. As such, they are frequently used as shock troops, ambushers, signal encryptors and even spies. They are led by Empress Nikoi, who led the defense force against the invading Avians before their defeat. Canines The Canines are the second race to be discovered by the Avians. They make up the primary fighting and intelligence force for the Sargist military and are known to be rough fighters. They are frequently sent to spy on enemy forces, often in disugise, sometimes using sabotage, and other times simply gathering intel on technology, weapons, and just about any information that could benefit the Empire. This is all thanks to their heightened sense of smell that allows them to track unknowns, as well as for tracking specific individuals. Both males and females serve in the military without discrimination, and are used to breed more fighters. The Canine society also has its own species-based hierarchy although it is somewhat looser than in the Avians, with wolves occupying top rank and being the most dangerous; domestic dogs occupy bottom rank, so they are the least dangerous and mainly used for basic tasks. Their leader is named General Jinx Ronson, who is a wolf. Equines The Equines are the third race to be found by the Avians. They are the primary labor and production force of the Sargist Empire thanks to their strength and stamina. They work as technicians and repairmen in the military and are sparred from the brutality of frontline combat. As a result, they are seldom (if ever) seen by human forces. They do not have their own leader and are directly ruled by the Empire. Aquatics The Aquatics are the fourth and final race to be found by the Avians. These beings are named for their ability to live underwater and resemble sharks. As such, they are used for underwater missions under the sway of their superiors. Because they also occupy the lowest rung in the hierarchy, they are also used for simple work from manning artillery in the military to menial work like serving Avian aristocrats and generals. Despite their low standing, their forces take up the special forces of the Sargist Empire, their military prowess often matching or even surpassing many Feline and Avian warriors. Like the Equines they have no leader to call their own and are directly ruled by the Empire. This article was mainly written by: PetroBeherha. Edited by: List22.